


Tumblr Prompts

by xHookedonKillianx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHookedonKillianx/pseuds/xHookedonKillianx
Summary: Just some drabbles prompted to me on Tumblr about Emma, Killian and Hope.





	1. Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've often theorized that, when Emma was pregnant, Killian would sometimes take her on board the Jolly Roger in an effort to help ease her cramps. And Baby Hope got so used to feeling the waves from within the womb, when she was born, being on the Jolly Roger was quite often the only thing that could soothe her when she was fussy.

Killian has always prided himself on being a survivor, because in his many years of living, nothing has killed him yet—well, his wife did once but the Zeus brought him back so it doesn’t count—though he fears he might have finally met his match.

“Have we tried the teething ring?” He asks loudly over the cries of his daughter after lifting his head. “Perhaps she’ll take it now?”

“Every time I try to give it to her, she throws it across the room.”

“Ah, yes. It would appear our daughter has picked up on your temper.” She narrows her tired eyes at him and he shrugs, “I’m merely stating facts, my love, was it not you that threw a breadstick at Leroy’s head last year?”

She places her hands on her hips and all but growls, “I was eight months pregnant and he wouldn’t stop singing.”

“He was happy, for once.”

“He was in public!”

“He’s a dwarf!” She continues to glare, and he sits back in his chair with a sigh, “Another lullaby, then?”

“There is _nothing_ that’s working, she’s just… crying.”

The echo of his daughter’s screeching makes his blood run cold and to see his wife look so worn down is weighing heavy on him. Three nights they’ve dealt with this, three nights where Hope cries her bloody head off, keeping them up all night then finally tiring herself out as the dawn breaks, which means they are left with having to go to work with no sleep while the Charming’s get the pleasure of looking after a blissfully sleeping baby.

They’ve tried everything the book says—they’ve fed her, they’ve changed her, they’ve swaddled her to the point where Killian was afraid she’d lose circulation and yet… nothing. They’ve taken her for car rides and walks in the park, they’ve even had Henry come over to read to her from the storybook—something that has been a sure thing always—but alas, their daughter continues to scream throughout the entire night.

“I’m losing my mind,” Emma groans, her head dropping into her hands. “This has to stop. We have to figure this out tonight.”

“Perhaps we missed something,” Killian suggests as he stands and walks to the crib. Leaning over the rail, he picks up his baby girl, wincing slightly as she cries right into his ear and rubs her back. “I’ll check her diaper. Do you want to try nursing her after that?”

“Killian, we did that already!” Emma whines. “And I don’t think shoving food in her mouth is going to work…”

He snorts. “It works on you, love.”

“Not all the time,” she chuckles softly, though he barely hears it over his daughter’s wails. “Remember when I was pregnant with her and—” Emma stops suddenly and stands up fully with her eyes wide. “Oh my god.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I know something we haven’t thought of.” Killian’s eyebrow arches as Emma steps forward to take Hope from him. “Come with me.”

* * *

“Bloody hell, she’s not crying.” Hope lays in her car seat, her little tongue poking out while she kicks her legs and tries to reach for the toys that dangle from the handle. “I can’t believe this worked.”

Emma lifts her head off his shoulder, and says, “I can’t believe you didn’t think of it, you’re the one that brought me out here when my cramps wouldn’t let up.”

Though they are still docked, the wind is blowing enough that the Jolly rocks with the waves and with the heating bubble Emma put around them, they are able to enjoy it without bundling their daughter up to the point where she can’t move.

“In my defense, Swan, we haven’t slept in three days,” he argues while tightening his arms around her waist. “But I’m bloody glad you thought of it.”

Hope gives a big yawn, and both adults go stiff when after, her face scrunches in what appears to be distress. They prepare themselves for a cry but are rewarded with a tiny sneeze before a tiny squeal, instead.

“It would appear our daughter has the sea in her heart, love.”

Emma hums before lifting her head to press a kiss to his jaw.

“Just like her daddy.”


	2. Emma's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I understand the other prompt is too long, so here's another one: Killian and Hope plan something special for Emma's birthday (I'll leave you to decide what those plans are! :D)

It’s the beeping of her phone that awakes Emma the morning of her birthday. Giving a low groan, she reaches out for the device and rolls onto her back to check it, her brow furrowing when she sees she has six text messages.

**_Happy birthday, lady! – Ashley_ **

**_Dorothy and I will there this weekend for some SHOTS! Happy birthday! – Ruby_ **

**_HBD, Emma. – August_ **

**_Happy birthday, lass. Lunch on me when you come back to work. – Rogers_ **

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG SIS! – Neal_ **

**_! ! H A P P Y  B I R T H D A Y  A U N T  E M M A ! ! – Alice_ **

Lifting her head to look around the room, she places her phone back on her bedside table and sits up. The plan was that they were supposed to meet everyone at Granny’s for breakfast, so she doesn’t understand why they are texting her. The phone beeps two more times as she walks out, but she ignores it and decides to answer them later.

Emma checks the bathroom only to find it empty, but it’s not until she finds her daughters room in the same way that she really begins to worry. Hope has picked up a lot of both her _and_ Killian’s habits—she really is a perfect mix of them—and one of the habits her daughter has picked up from her is her habit of sleeping late. It usually takes Killian three times to awake her, but now the little girl’s room is empty before ten in the morning.

“Killian?”

It’s as she reaches the top of the stairs that she hears the hushed voices and clanging of the dishes. Tilting her head, she walks down the steps and when she reaches the bottom, her heart just about bursts at the sight she’s met with.

There’s a handmade sign floating in the air that reads _Happy Birthday Mommy_ , and yellow balloons tied to each chair. There’s four places set, a few flower arrangements, a jug of juice, along with a stack of pancakes and French toast on the table, while her son stands before the stove while her daughter sits on the counter next to him. Hope has, what Emma assumes, pancake mix on both of her cheeks while Henry has a streak across his forehead. They are stirring something in a bowl as they whisper to each other and Emma’s about to step forward when a red rose appears before her.

“Happy birthday, wife.”

Biting her bottom lip, she takes the rose after Killian presses a soft kiss to her check and she smiles.

“Thank you, husband.” Turning to him, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and asks, “What’s all this? I thought we were going to Granny’s?”

“Our children wanted to make you breakfast instead.” She looks back over at them to see Henry pouring a pancake into a pan while Hope giggles and claps her hands as Killian moves his lips to her ear and whispers, “I only just found out this morning when Henry showed up. Apparently Hope called him last night.”

“She can make phone calls now?”

Killian snorts softly. “She’s a smart lass, she’ll be speaking Latin by the time she’s four.”

Emma rolls her eyes despite her smile. “What about my parents and everyone else?”

“We’ll meet them for lunch—this morning is about allowing our son and daughter to spoil you… I’ll do my spoiling later tonight.”

Smacking her husband on his chest, she accepts his offered kiss before they make their way into the kitchen and she can’t help but smile when she hears her daughter and her son call out,

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”


	3. First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For your Emma, Killian and Hope prompts: contrary to what everyone's bets if she's gonna say Mama or Papa first, Hope's first word ends up being Henry :P

Emma rests her chin on her hand, a small smile spreading across her lips as she watches her husband with their daughter on the floor in their living room.

“Can you say dada, little love? Or papa?” Hope blinks up at her father with her mouth open wide, and a small dribble of drool trailing down her chin. “I know you’re so close, will you do that for daddy?”

“Babe,” Emma laughs softly, “she’s only just turned six months. We might have a little while before she starts to talk.”

“I’m telling you, Swan, she was so close the other night,” Killian insists, his gaze moving to her briefly before he looks back at the baby in his lap. “Isn’t that right, cygnet?”

Hope squeals, before pointing to one of her toys with a coo.

“Are you so sure it’s going to be dada that she says?”

“What else would it be? Don’t tell me you’re agreeing with your father in thinking that it will be grandpa?”

With a smirk, Emma stands and walks over to them before she kneels and softly brushes her fingers over her daughter’s hair.

“Can you say mommy, Hope?”

“Swan!” Killian gasps and she has to bite back her laugh.

“What?” She asks with an innocent shrug. “Everyone else is allowed to throw their hat in the ring but me? I am her mother.”

His eyebrow arches as he presses his tongue to the back of his teeth. “Care to make a wager on that, love?”

Licking her bottom lip, she leans forward and presses a long kiss against his lips as they whisper their winnings to each other while their daughter crawls over to her toys.

“Really?” Killian’s voice drips with seduction and he pulls her into his lap. “Mrs. Jones, we haven’t done _that_ since before you were pregnant.”

She hums and wraps her arms around his shoulders. “Still want her to say dada first?”

“She can say whatever the bloody hell she wants.”

Emma giggles and before she can press her lips back against Killian’s, their front door opens, and it’s followed by a deep voice.

“Mom? Dad?”

It’s that moment their daughter decides to say her first word, and effectively _ruin_ their bet.

“HENY!”


	4. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The only thing that helps with Hope's nightmares is crawling in bed with Emma and Killian and Killian telling her about one of his adventures.

Killian awakes to the sound of a door creaking open and his head snaps up. Though it’s been years since he’s had to worry about what goes bump in the night, ever since his daughter was born, the habit has found its way back. Before he can move, there’s the sound of little feet against the hardwood floor followed by his own bedroom door opening. With his brow furrowed, he sits up just a tad more to see his little girl rushing up to the bottom of the bed with that damned doll clutched tightly in her arms. He tilts his head as she lifts the covers and he watches the lump make it’s way up the bed in between he and Emma, forcing him to unwrap himself from his sleeping wife.

“Cygnet?”

“Hm?”

“Everything alright, little love?”

Hopes pushes her arms out, the doll still clasped in her hands as she wiggles herself into the tight spot. Her movements cause Emma to stir, though—for the moment—she appears to be undisturbed.

“Can I lay with you and mommy?”

He bites back a laugh, choosing not to point out how she’s _already_ laying with them, and lifts his right hand to fix the blanket around her.

“Of course.” Adjusting his position, he curls his blunted arm behind his head and looks down at his daughter. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Her lips press together, and the stubborn face that is an exact mirror of her mother’s presents its self as she flips her doll on her stomach. Her hair is knotted atop her head—hair that was once as blonde as Emma’s that’s since turned dark like his own—and her curls are sticking out every which way.

“I dreamed that Henry left again.” Her small confession is dripping with hesitance, because for all the work that he and Emma have done to tell their daughter that it’s important to share her feelings, she’s picked up on their habit of keeping things in at times. “I don’t like it when he leaves.”

“Your brother isn’t going anywhere, and even if he was, you know he always comes back.”

“But what if when he goes he forgets about me?”

“Oh, sweetling,” he whispers, his right arm wrapping around her as he presses a soft kiss to the top of her head. “Henry could never forget about you, you’re his little sister.”

She looks up at him, the same color eyes as her mother shiny with tears as she asks, “How do you know?”

Taking a deep breath, he uncurls his left arm and rubs his stump softly across the top of her head. “Shall I tell you a little story?” She turns toward him with her doll pulled close to her chest and nods. “Once upon a time, there were two brothers who only had each other their entire lives. But then one day, they entered school to join the royal navy, something they thought to be quite honorable. And the _younger_ brother, the better looking one, more dashing, really, the one who always looked—”

“Daddy!” Hope whines with a small giggle and Killian’s eyebrow quirks up.

“Sorry, little love.” Pulling her closer, he continues in a low tone in order to not wake his still sleeping wife, “The older brother was forced to go to a different schooling because of his age, which meant the brothers would be separated for the first time in their lives and it was something the younger brother was very nervous about because what if the older brother found he liked life without his younger brother around, but do you know what happened when the older brother came back?” She shakes her head and he reaches up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. “He brought back a journal with him that was a present for his younger brother.”

Hope’s eyes light up at that. “Like this doll Henry brought back for me?”

Killian’s jaw clenches as his daughter lifts the plush, fake, Captain Hook doll and forces a smile. “Aye, just like that.” Shaking his head, he pushes the doll back down and continues, “And inside of that journal, were letters the older brother had written each and every day because there were so many things he wanted to tell his younger brother while he was away.”

“So,” Hope starts softly, her small fingers finding the charms on his necklace. “The older brother didn’t forget about him?”

“Of course he didn’t.” Both Killian and Hope look up to see Emma awake and smiling at them. “Because your Uncle Liam loved your daddy, just like Henry loves you, baby, and no matter, he’ll never forget you. Just like daddy will never forget Uncle Liam.”

“And Uncle Lee?”

Emma and Killian laugh and he holds his hand out to thread his fingers with hers while he nods. “Aye, and Uncle Lee.”

Hope smiles up at them and presses a soft kiss to his cheek, then to her mothers before she scoots down the bed and whispers to Emma’s stomach, “And I won’t ever forget about you either, little brother.” His eyes move to Emma’s and he can’t help but return her smile as their daughter wiggles up between them again. “Daddy, will you tell me about the beanstalk?”

“Cygnet, it’s late…”

“I want to hear it, too.” Emma mumbles, her thumb brushing against his knuckles.

Unable to ever deny these two women, he gives a small sigh,

“Very well. Once upon a time…”


End file.
